helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Sports Car no Otoko
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Same1 = Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM / Akai Nikkichou (2000) |Next1 = Chu! Natsu Party / Summer Reggae! Rainbow / Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (2001) }} Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (青いスポーツカーの男; A Guy With a Blue Sports Car) is the first and only single released by Aoiro 7. It was released on March 8, 2000 The single reached #4 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for nine weeks, selling 385,540 copies. That earned Aoiro 7 third place in the shuffle competition. Tracklist #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko #Hello! no Theme (Aoiro 7 version) (Hello!のテーマ(青色7 Version); Hello's Theme Song) #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (Instrumental) Featured Members *Ichii Sayaka *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari *Inaba Atsuko *Kominato Miwa *Mika *Lehua Single Information :All lyrics and composition by Tsunku ;Aoi Sports Car no Otoko *Arrangement: Matsubara Ken *Center: Ichii Sayaka *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;Hello! no Theme (Aoiro 7 version) *Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki Concert Performances ;Aoi Sports Car no Otoko *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami ;Hello! no Theme *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ Comments Tsunku's comments: "I've held a special event for those who have been very supportive of Michiyo Heike, Morning Musume, Taiyo To Ciscomoon, and Coconut Musume. It's like an event to return favors to the fans. Last summer and this January, we've held the collective concerts. I felt very special when I saw the members who seldom saw each other gathered together and made efforts to create one great show. My theme for this time is, "How do I express the same energy into the sound?" The unit consists of Yaguchi and Iida from Tanpopo, Ichii who has become hugely successful in Petitmoni, Inaba who can dance very well in Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Kominato who has returned from her illness is referring to her absence from Taiyou to Ciscomoon's 6th single, Mika from Coconuts Musume, and Lehua who is a brand new member. I am expecting a huge growth from each performer. The reason I named the unit Ao (= blue) was because of its fresh, speedy image. The unit has many girls, but that's why the energy and speed literally jumps out of them and reach out to people. I hope they can perform digital-punk style well. I'm sure they will do fine though." Trivia *Sharam Q member is featured in the music video. *The B-side is the opening and ending theme to Hello! Project’s talk show Hello! Morning. Originally sung by all the girls, but the version on this single is sung by only the girls in Aoiro 7. *1st press: one ouit of three trading cards. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 385,540 See Also *DVD The Ki Ao Aka External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Aoi Sports Car no Otoko Category:2000 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Only Single Category:Platinum Certification